hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Josie and the Pussy Cats in Outer Space
Josie and the Pussy Cats in Outer Space is a Hanna-Barbera series that debuted September 1972 on CBS. This version of the series launched the characters into outer space; the opening credits sequence shows Alexandra accidentally knocking the cast into a spaceship and launching it into deep space. Every episode centered on the Pussycats encountering a strange new world, where they would encounter and often be kidnapped by various alien races before escaping and attempting to return home. Musical numbers and chase sequences set to newly recorded songs were featured in this spin-off series as with the original. Josie in Outer Space also added the character of Bleep, a pet-sized fluffy alien adopted by Melody, who was the only one who could understand the creature (who only says "Bleep") and numerous other alien animals encountered. The 16 episodes of Josie and the Pussy Cats in Outer Space were re-run for the 1973–1974 season until January 26, 1974, when CBS canceled it and ordered no more new Josie episodes from Hanna-Barbera. Like its predecessor, Josie and the Pussy Cats, Josie and the Pussy Cats in Outer Space contained a laugh track as well, though this time around, an abridged, inferior laugh track was utilized. Afterlife Josie and the Pussycats made a final appearance as animated characters in a guest shot on the September 22, 1973 episode of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, "The Haunted Showboat". Early production art for Hanna-Barbera's 1977 "all-star" Battle of the Network Stars spoof Laff-a-Lympics featured Alexandra, Sebastian, Alexander and Melody among other Hanna-Barbera characters as members of the "Scooby Doobies" team, but legal problems prevented their inclusion in the final program. In 1976, Rand McNally published a children's book based on the Josie TV show, Hanna-Barbera's Josie and The Pussycats: The Bag Factory Detour. The original Josie and the Pussycats series was re-run on NBC Saturday morning for the 1975–1976 season. In the mid-1980s, both series, along with a number of other 1970s Hanna-Barbera cartoons were on board [[USA Cartoon Express|USA Network's Cartoon Express]]; they would next appear on Cartoon Network in 1992, where all 32 episodes were run in the same timeslot. Episodes Credits * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Associate Producer: Art Scott * Story: Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Phil Davis, Joel Kane, Fred Freiberger, Woody Kling, Draper Lewis, Bill Lutz, Dennis Marks, Paul West * Story Direction: Artie Davis, Brad Case, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Steve Clark * Special Model Design: Alex Toth * Vocals by: Cathy Douglas, Patricia Holloway, Cherie Moore * Voices: Sherry Alberoni, Jerry Dexter, Jackie Joseph, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Barbara Pariot, Janet Waldo * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Animation Supervision: Rudy Zamora * Background Styling: Walt Peregoy, Bob Inman, Cathy Patrick, Daniela Bielecka, Don Watson, Rolly Oliva * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Editorial Supervision: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Joe Reitano, Wayne Hughes * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc./Radio Comics, Inc. References *M. Keith Booker (2006). Drawn to television: prime-time animation from the Flintstones to Family Guy. Westort, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. page 158. Category:CBS shows Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:The Funtastic Index